In the field of archery, target sights have become as important as the bow itself. Conventional bow sights may include a number of sight pins that are manually set by the archer to sight in the arrow. Sighting requires the archer to make repeated releases toward a target located at a predetermined distance while making fine adjustments to the corresponding sight pin. This process is repeated for each desired distance and is known by archers to become cumbersome and time consuming, particularly when sighting multiple bows. Although providing a method for greater accuracy, the presence of multiple sight pins obscures the view of the target and requires the archer to remember the value of each pin while estimating when targets are located between the sighted values.
Efforts have been made to develop archery sights having a single pin capable of vertical adjustments to mimic the theory of multiple sight pins. However, these sights require the same process of fine adjustments for multiple sighting distances repeated for each bow. Like the multiple-pin sights, the archer is required to use two hands to make vertical adjustments to the single sight pin while remembering the scaled setting that applies to each predetermined distance. Therefore, the need for marking each pre-calibrated distance offers little to address the time-expense issue that is much needed in the art.
More recently in the art, moveable-pin sights offer the archer the ability to sight in an arrow using a graduated scale, whereby the vertical positioning of a single sight pin corresponds to a yardage scaled tape prepared by the archer. As known in the art, bow speed impacts the required trajectory necessary to for the bow to travel to the target. Due to this mathematical principle, greater adjustments in the angle of trajectory are required, when attempting to hit a target with a slower bow. The advantage of a real world scale removes the guesswork necessary by the archer; however, each tape used is sighted for a specific bow speed and arrow. As a result the moveable-site cannot be used on multiple bows without creating multiple, removable, scaled tapes.